


Caffeine Addict

by Lia404



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Despite everything, Goro kept coming back.(A drabble on the theme of coffee and doomed relationships.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 21





	Caffeine Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomi_Lang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomi_Lang/gifts).



> I've been in a very drabblish mood lately, asking people to give me numbers and writing stories for them.  
> Since the beautiful soul [Tomi Lang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomi_Lang) spawned this prompt, I asked her and she said 274.
> 
> So here are 274 words of unhealthy caffeine addiction.

Despite everything, Goro kept coming back.

Even _he_ couldn't understand why he secretly met Ren Amamiya again and again.  


It bothered him more than he'd have admitted.  


There could be no possible happy outcome.

But he _still_ did.

He _still_ met Ren's lips when the barista leaned towards him one summer night. A first kiss stolen over the counter at Leblanc, filling his nostrils with the smell of coffee, tainting his tongue with the taste of earthy bitterness.

He _still_ spent that time hidden behind a bush at Inokashira Park, when he let his hands roam over Ren's lean body, smooth skin, soft hair that carried the fragrance of Leblanc's coffee.

He didn't _even_ hesitate for their first rowdy, sweaty encounter in the hot summer air of the attic, and in spite of the taste of spit and cum, the heady presence of coffee lingered.

And afterward he _still_ kept coming back, cup after cup, kiss after kiss, for more coffee-flavoured orgasmic bliss.

_ Goro was addicted to Ren Amamiya's taste. _

It came as a revelation to him. It crashed at once as he sipped from the disgusting watered down coffee he'd just got from the machine of the office, too sweet, too bland.

Ren Amamiya didn't taste like any, disgusting, boring automated machine coffee.

Ren Amamiya tasted like strong, assertive, rich-flavoured coffee.

Suddenly, it made sense why Goro kept coming back

_ Ren Amamiya had ruined coffee for him. _

The night before the heist at the casino, Goro Akechi drank the last cup of coffee he'd ever drink.

After he shot the bullet, he knew he would never be allowed to enjoy that taste again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry? But it was a fantastic prompt!
> 
> Love you, Tomichou <3


End file.
